


A Little Peace, Love, and Understanding

by Shiredancer (SallyJ)



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Gen, The Sentinel Secret Santa 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27931471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyJ/pseuds/Shiredancer
Summary: Blair and Gabe on missions of mercy, with a little help from the shadows.
Relationships: Jim Ellison & Blair Sandburg
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13
Collections: Drabble Day - due 08 Dec - free/hippie :-) prompt





	A Little Peace, Love, and Understanding

**Author's Note:**

> 2020 TS Secret Santa Drabble Days - Prompt: free/hippie :-)

The figure hidden like a whisper in the shadows watched as the bigger man leaned in toward the smaller man. It listened to their conversation, eyeing them through slitted eyes, a twist to its lips. As the two men finished talking and made motions toward parting, the hidden figure slipped silently back, melting into the depths.

\---

“Okay, so that’s one lone guy out on Pine Street near the public market, and the lady with the two kids over near the bridge. Got it. Thanks, Gabe! You’re the man!” Blair Sandburg smiled sunnily and clapped his friend lightly on the shoulder. Gabe just smiled in that small, enigmatic way of his.

“And you’re an angel, taking these food packages to help those who need them. Bless you, Blair. I’ll see you… next time.” He gave a little wave as he turned away.

Blair turned too, heading out on his mission of mercy laden with sacks of groceries in each hand. He glanced back once, but he knew Gabe wouldn’t be there.

“Who’s really the angel here, I wonder?” he murmured quietly, and headed toward Pine Street. A shadow slipped in next to him and paced him as he walked. “Hey, Jim. Did you catch all that?”

The watcher from the walls reached over and gently squeezed Blair’s neck before taking one of the sacks from him. “Yep. You’ll never cease to amaze me, Chief. How you ever managed to find Gabe again, much less team up with him on these little errands of salvation of yours, is way beyond me.” Jim Ellison quirked a grin at his little neo-hippie witch-doctor punk. This out-and-out goodness, the desire to care for others, was so purely Blair.

Somehow Blair and Gabe had found each other again this Christmas-time, a year after that fateful night shift. Gabe had a mysterious knack for knowing when someone out on the streets was in need. Blair had the heart to respond. For some reason, though, Gabe never turned up when Jim was around, so they’d learned to be circumspect about bringing in Jim’s own ways of helping.

“I put in a call to the shelter and they’ve got a cot ready for the guy on Pine, if you can get him to go. The Women’s Shelter has a place lined up for the lady with the kids. Megan’s gonna meet her there with some jackets.” Jim was matter-of-fact about his contribution to this mission.

Blair smiled again, his heart swelling with hope for these people who’d been left behind and forgotten. Meeting up with Gabe again was the coolest thing ever. And having Jim’s help too? That was the frosting on the cake.

Jim watched Blair for awhile and smiled in his turn. Thanks to those two angels, he was learning that all it takes is a little peace, love, and understanding. The holiday season was looking brighter all the time.


End file.
